


Dreams

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Shards of Jade [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A new ficlet/drabble series of snippets focusing on characters childhood.  Fourth Kimiko
Series: Shards of Jade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851484





	Dreams

In her dreams, a raven flies high in the sky. The winged death follows her in sleep where ever she goes it screams at her while flying.

Kimiko doesn't know what it means, but the seven-year-old doesn't enjoy sleep anymore. But of course, she has too. Sleep steals her away, and the raven is always waiting.

* * *

  
Kimiko picks the flowers, red and white. They feel like velvet in her hand. 

The sun shines. She enjoys the warmth of its rays on her face. It feels like the type of day described in a storybook. Kimiko never wants it to end.

* * *

The flames go higher and higher; she clings to her brother outside the house. Smoke fills the night air.

Thick black smoke that blocks out the moon. She can't see her mom or dad. Kimiko thinks they might still be inside.


End file.
